dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Age
Dragon Age is a fantasy role-playing franchise developed by BioWare. The series focuses on the continent of Thedas, tells stories spanning multiple nations and various time periods. The series is named for the time it primarily takes place in; the Age of the dragon. Overview Dragon Age was first announced during the 2004 E3 expo.Dragon Age preview. ActionTrip. It currently has 21 installments, two of which are video games (as well as one expansion), one book, six comics, one film, three mobile or flash games, three novels, two tabletop role-playing game and two web series. The newest addition to the series is the mobile game, Heroes of Dragon Age, which was released on December 5, 2013. Dragon Age installments Video games The first game of the Dragon Age series, Dragon Age: Origins, was released on November 3, 2009. The expansion pack, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, was released on March 16, 2010. The second game of the series, Dragon Age II, was released on March 8, 2011. Books The first volume of the guide book, Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, was released on April 30, 2013 and revolves around Dragon Age lore. The first volume of a new book named Dragon Age Library Edition is scheduled for release on June 4, 2014 and is the hardcover edition of Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Dragon Age: Those Who Speak and Dragon Age: Until We Sleep. Comics There are six comic series. The first one, Penny Arcade webcomic created by Penny Arcade and released on 4 September 2009 follows a group of templars trying to find Flemeth. The second comic to be released was Dragon Age by IDW, published on 1 March 2010, and following the origin of a templar named Duty. The next comic was also created by Penny Arcade, [[Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening (comic)|Penny Arcade Awakening comic]]; it takes place directly before the start of the expansion to Dragon Age: Origins, and follows Nathaniel Howe as he sneaks into the Vigil's Keep. Films BioWare has joined with FUNimation Entertainment to develop an anime film set in the Dragon Age universe, called Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker. It was expected to be released for home video in 2011,BioWare and Funanimation Entertainment sign anime movie deal for award-winning Dragon Age franchise. EA. but was delayed to 2012. It was finally released straight to DVD on 11 February 2012 in Japan, 29 May 2012 in the US, and 1 October the same year in Europe. The anime focuses on Cassandra Pentaghast, and her early career as a member of the Seekers of Truth of the Chantry. Flash and mobile games There are two flash games which are respectively tied to the two video games. Dragon Age Journeys was released in 3 November 2009 and was tied to Dragon Age: Origins. Dragon Age Legends was released in 18 March 2011 and was tied to Dragon Age II. The mobile game, Heroes of Dragon Age, was released on December 5, 2013. Novels There are three published novels: Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, Dragon Age: The Calling, and Dragon Age: Asunder, with another one scheduled to be released in April 8, 2014: Dragon Age: The Masked Empire. The three released novels were written by David Gaider, the lead writer for Dragon Age series, while the fourth one is written by Patrick Weekes. Tabletop RPGs Green Ronin have released two pen and paper RPGs based on the world of Dragon Age and a third is due to be released. Web series There are two shows released up to date. One, Dragon Age: Warden's Fall follows Kristoff as he investigates the darkspawn threat in Amaranthine before the arrival of the Warden-Commander. The second one, Dragon Age: Redemption is a live-action series that focuses on Tallis on a mission to capture a Saarebas. Both are prequels to the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening expansion and Mark of the Assassin DLC respectively. Warden's Fall was being released on a weekly basis for five weeks following 22 May 2010; and the Redemption for six weeks starting 11 October 2011. Chronological order * Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne * Dragon Age: The Calling * Dragon Age: Dawn of The Seeker * Dragon Age by IDW * Dragon Age by Penny Arcade * Dragon Age: Origins * Dragon Age: Journeys * Dragon Age: The Warden's Fall * Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening by Penny Arcade * Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * Dragon Age II * Dragon Age: Legends * Dragon Age: Redemption * Dragon Age: Asunder * Dragon Age Library Edition - volume 1 ** Dragon Age: The Silent Grove ** Dragon Age: Those Who Speak ** Dragon Age: Until We Sleep * Dragon Age: The Masked Empire * Dragon Age: Inquisition Installments without a set time period * Heroes of Dragon Age * Dragon Age: The World of Thedas - volume 1 * Dragon Age by Green Ronin Major characters While Dragon Age aims to focus on the world, and the conflicts within it, some characters inevitably become prominent figure of the series. * King Maric Theirin: Protagonist of Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, and the rightful king of Ferelden who ended the Orlesian occupation and restored the Theirins to the throne. * The Warden: Protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins, and member of the Grey Wardens, an elite order of warriors devoted to eradicating the monstrous darkspawn. * Hawke: Protagonist of Dragon Age II, a Fereldan refugee who rises to power in the city-state of Kirkwall, and is involved in events that will change the world forever. * Flemeth: The fabled Witch of the Wilds remains an enigma, and her existence is still widely disbelieved, though she has saved the lives of many world-changing figures during the Dragon Age. * Morrigan: The daughter of Flemeth who accompanies the Warden and helps to stop the Blight, before disappearing following a mysterious and dark offer. * Leliana: A former bard turned Chantry sister, this deadly temptress accompanies the Warden, and becomes the left hand of Divine Justinia V, and carries out the Divine's orders throughout all Andrastian lands in Thedas. Canon and continuity The epilogues in the Dragon Age game series are not meant to be canonical: they should be treated as rumors or hearsay. Companions such as Oghren or Anders may die depending on the player's character choices, but they become major characters in another campaign, the latter is always a Grey Warden who defects before the events of Dragon Age II. Any story written outside of the game series establish its own canon, regardless of the game events such as Dragon Age: Asunder in which Leliana, Wynne and Shale are alive, or in the Dragon Age: The Silent Grove comic where Alistair is the King of Ferelden.Mike Laidlaw (October 15, 2011). Twitter. David Gaider explains: }} Gaider also stated that "nothing happening in the novel ... will directly tie into a future game. They are tangentially related at best." References Category:Dragon Age installments Category:Real world articles